


Pizza for one

by Mybrolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Johncroft, M/M, Oral Sex, Pizza, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybrolly/pseuds/Mybrolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My attempt at a 221B ficlet. </p><p>A night alone, pizza, beer and some telly, perfect night in for John, all ruined by a knock at the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza for one

**Author's Note:**

> Limiting yourself to 221 words is a lot harder than I thought it would be.

_Place on top shelf of the oven and cook for 22-25 minutes._

A night alone, pizza, beer and some telly, perfect night in for John, all ruined by a knock at the door. 

“Mycroft?”

He didn’t bother responding and simply pushed John against the wall, hungrily kissing him, tongue exploring John’s mouth which had fallen open in a mixture of shock and lust. Mycroft’s hands explored him and John hadn’t a moment to complain before his trousers were undone and Mycroft’s hand down them to rub his growing erection. 

“Mycroft?” Again there was no response. Mycroft dropped to his knees, freed John’s cock and swiped his tongue around the head and along the length of the shaft. John tried in vain to pull away, eventually Mycroft’s skill was too much to deny. He caved, carding a hand through the elder Holmes hair and letting out a moan as he took the entire length of John’s cock into his mouth and down his throat. 

It was an unbelievable feeling, no matter how many times he’d received oral sex it had never seemed like this. Mycroft had an abundance of talent and his vibrating moans claimed he enjoyed it himself. 

When John came, Mycroft swallowed, licked him clean and rose to his feet. 

“Better check your pizza, John, wouldn’t want it to burn.”


End file.
